fairy_tail_future_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Saito Redfox
Saito Redfox is an 18 year-old 4th Generation Iron Dragon Slayer and Dragon Skin Mage of the Future Fairy Tail Guild, and the only son of Iron Dragon Slayer Future Gajeel Redfox and Future Levy McGarden. Background Physical Appearance Saito is a tall, muscular young man with a striking resemblance to his father; he has Gajeel's coal black hair that was semi-spiked and long, with a loose strand of hair fell in between his eyes. He also has his father's tan skin and red eyes with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Also, he has silver, round studs on his most of his body: he has three on his eyebrows, two on both ears, and two on both sides of his nose. He also has broad shoulders and a tapered waist. His body is covered by intricate rune-like tattoos that was spread across his arms, shoulders, chest, and torso, which signifies his Dragon Skin Magic. His black, Fairy Tail guild mark is on his upper left shoulder. When he first appeared, Saito was shirtless, but wears a pair of coyote-brown cargo pants with a heavy, dark-colored leather belt and buckle holding them in place. He also wore a dark-colored, tattered cloth that was also held by the belt and it ended at his ankles. He also wore a white bandanna around his forehead, mirrored, blue wraparound sunglasses, and a pair of black, steel-toed boots. Whenever he wears the Celestial Spirit Armor given to him by the Celestial Spirit Knight, Saito's only attire changes is a red sash tied around his waist, with a pair of armored shoulder pads wrapped securely around his arms. His Dragon Skin rune marks also glow whenever he wears this armor. Personality Saito is a brooding, calm and quiet individual, which makes him different from his father's more abrasive and tenacious attitude, or his mother's upbeat and positive demeanor. He generally displays this because of the pain he went through in the past, and typically distances himself from others. However, under that solidarity shell is a heart of pure spirit who loves those close to him more than anything, and is willing to throw his own life away to protect them, even showing a more merciless and killer side towards his enemies who would harm them. Synopsis Abilities Iron Dragon Slayer Magic: *'Iron Dragon's Club': *'Iron Dragon's Roar': *'Iron Dragon's Sword': *'Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs': *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art': **'Karma Demon: Iron God Sword': Dragon Skin: *'Dragon Skin: Living Weapon': **'Immense Strength': **'Enhanced Speed': **'Immense Durability': **'Razor Sharp Claws': **'Enhanced Iron Dragon Slayer Magic': *'Dragon's Spike': *'Dragon Strength: Seismic Slam': *'Dragon's Blade': *'Dragon Skin's Secret Art': **'Dragon's Arm': Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Immense Durability: Enhanced Smell: Enhanced Hearing: Night Vision: Polyglot: Immense Magic Power: Equipment Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Future Fairy Tail Members Category:Future Category:Wizard Saint-class Combatants Category:Redfox Family Category:Main Characters Category:Master Hand-to-Hand Combatants